onemoreblockfandomcom-20200214-history
One More Block: The Musical
One More Block: The Musical is a fictional musical about One More Block created by Miniike. Its synopsis, complete with song names, was written as a Pigflag. Attempts to actually create it have never amounted to anything. The "plot" revolves around the accidental murder/banning of Electroyoshi, and how banned users Papya, Tta and DvChayz plan to invade the world of One More Block using Electro's life force. The plot is a mild parody of South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut. The plot contains many inside references, including the massivness RPG Thread, "Master of Indifference" (Computoguy's title), "Suave and Depressing" (Miniike's title), sympathy for banned users by Miniike and Rabbidfan, Dave Werner, a history of Atmosphir, and hashtags. Plot and Songs The original synopsis is written in tradtional musical plot summery form, with song titles put (like this). After a brief history of Atmosphir (Prologue/Overture) the wealthy user Streetlights reflects on his prestige (I'll be at 10,000 soon). He checks his investments in the Count to 10,000 and Mods vs. Users threads. He also runs the RPG Thread, and meets up with it's only active investor, Computoguy (Master of Indifference). Desprate, they pull users off the street and try to get them to invest in the thread. They help them get up to speed by attempting to recap the entire story (The RPG Ballad), but they are overwhelmed and leave. Angry, they call up a former investor, Miniike. He tells them he sucks at roleplaying and is much too busy at the moment (Suave and Depressing). Miniike secretly meets up with Rabbidfan to preform cultist rituals worshiping Tta. Electroyoshi stumbles on them in the middle of it, and out of desperation, they smack him with a ban hammer, sending him to Ban Land, or The Land of the Banned. It is ruled by Lord Papaya, his underling Tta and his squeaky voiced assistant Chayz. They are pleasantly surprised to find him here and prosecute him (Hashtag Yoloswag). Electroyoshi's disappearance is noticed by the mods, and a crack team consisting of Sebastian Lawe, Phantomboy and Bionicnacho is organized (Look Lively). Miniike and Rabbidfan elude questioning. In Ban Land, Tta admits he misses spreading his coolness around One More Block. The touching moment results in emotional breakdown (O why O why O why). Meanwhile, Papaya and Chayz plan to use Electroyoshi's life force to break into One More Block. Streetlights and Computoguy suspect Miniike and Rabbidfan and attempt to grill them to no avail (Did I Ever Tell You About the Time). Secretly, they both harbor guilt (I Might Have Slightly Messed Up). The search for Electroyoshi becomes more desperate, and the Overlord Adz is called. Papaya, Chayz and Tta break out of Ban Land and Papaya and Adz duel, while Miniike and Rabbidfan admit to the deed (Did I Ever Tell You About the Time Reprise). Suddenly, Dave returns and tells those who are banned to accept their fate and those still there to stop having stupid debates about it. Order is sorted, and the site lives on (Finale). Sequel Miniike occasionally jokes about confirming certain quotes as song titles in One More Block: The Musical 2, such as "Quoth the Raven, Swag Galore".